Harry Potter and the Legacy of Steven Steffanwolv
by The Storm Crow
Summary: Summer after 5th year OotP spoilers and Strange Revelations
1. Prologue

E-mail: SaiyjinSyke@aol.com

A/N: this is speech "EGG" and this is thought _*EGG* _ok?

Spoilers: OotP

 Harry Potter and the Legacy of Steven Steffanwolv.

PROLOGUE

It was the summer after Fifth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was at large and everyone was afraid . Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was not happy. Although he had right no to be his Godfather Sirius Black believed by many a murderer but really Innocent had died. His uncle had done it again but this time with a baseball bat. 

"Hedwig here you go, have an owl treat but its your last one" *_I wish I was at Hogwarts I wouldn't be beaten then. I hate Uncle Vernon. He beat me for slightly burning his bacon. Then when he was finished Aunt Petunia came and hit me with the frying pan. * _

_                "_Boy get down here now_" _Harry got up and went down stairs to face his next beating.  

                Harry saw some strange men and a very odd looking woman sitting by the Dursley's dinning room table "BOY SIT _NOW" _Harry obeyed and sat down. For a while they just talked about how to discipline Harry. The Harry spoke up "Uncle Vernon may I be excused to go and wash my face sir?" "Of course you Bloody can boy now get on with it" . Harry limped up stairs  thinking *_I sure I heard them talking about selling me. Well if they are I'm not going . I'm getting my Hogwarts stuff ready just in case*._

Later that night  the Dursley's had a deal  with the weird people and Harry would be collected the next day. The Dursley's wanted to beat Harry one last time before he went. Uncle Vernon was advancing on Harry. He ripped Harry's clothes off and started to beat him punching him kicking him and even biting him . Harry felt a hidden power inside of him coming to the surface . All of a sudden a blue-white light enveloped the house and when it disappeared the Dursley's  body's littered the floor . Harry got up, got some clothes on  and sat watching the TV as if nothing had happened. All of a sudden  he heard multiple *_pops*_ and saw Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Lupin saw the Dursley's bodies  and said to Harry meekly "Um...Harry what happened here? If I might ask?". "Well" Began Harry, he told them about the Dursley's beating him and trying to sell him. When he was done the all agreed that he be taken 12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin pulled out a sock, pointed his wand at it and said _portus_. "Harry when you are ready" He was Lucky really that his trunk was already downstairs. He then touched the portkey and he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and saw the swirl of colours. Moments later he could see many faces he knew and one he didn't.

_____________________________________________________________________

How'd ya like it? Review please. No really Please Review.

I bet your wondering who Steven Steffanwolv is right now huh?

Review Flames accepted.


	2. Interrogation

E-mail: SaiyjinSyke@aol.com

A/N: this is speech "EGG" and this is thought _*EGG* _ok?

Harry Potter and the Legacy of Steven Steffanwolv

Chapter 1

Harry looked around and saw his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and a boy he didn't know. They came over to him. "Harry you'll never guess what!" Shouted Ron." "Hello Harry" said Hermione. "Hullo Harry" said the boy in a thick welsh accent "I'm Ewan Ravenclaw." This earned a few please explain look from Harry to Hermione.

She mouthed an "I'll explain later". Then Ron spoke "Hey, Harry you know that Fred and George hopped it last year right, well you should have heard mum. She screamed her head off. She couldn't speak by the end of it." "Harry" called Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen "could you come here please dearie?"

Harry went to the kitchen realising they were going to ask him about the Dursley's and how they died. He gulped and walked into the kitchen. "Sit down please Harry" said Mr. Weasley he started up again "Now Harry we need to know how the Dursley's died, why they died and why he had bruises and bite marks on him. 

"Well when I got back the didn't listen to your warnings and the said I would be beaten because they wanted to beat the _abnormality_ out of me. Yesterday Vernon beat me with a Baseball bat because I burnt his bacon. I had been up in my room, and then he called me. So I went downstairs and he ordered me to sit down so I did. Then I realised that there were two strange men and a very odd looking woman I listened for a while and I heard things like 'I'm not selling him for less than £85. Then talk went on to disciplining me I asked to be excused Vernon said yes I got my school stuff ready and Vernon called me. I went downstairs and the people were gone. 

They said the wanted to beat me one more time. The stripped me naked and punched me, kicked and bite me until a bright light came from my body and it killed them. The you came." He finished.

There was an uneasy silence until Lupin said " Ah Harry ummm, we don't know how to tell you this but you are White Mage. We have concluded this from the facts of your story. It is because you have the blood of Godric Gryffindor running through your veins. You would have been his heir but you're only a half-blood so you didn't get all of the powers. You're still an heir of sorts but not like Ewan is.

"Who's Ewan, I mean I've met him but why is he Ewan Ravenclaw?" Asked Harry.

They looked at him and said "Ron and Hermione will tell you about him." They then ushered him up to the room he was sharing with Fred, George and Ron.

He opened the door to the room and Ron and Hermione asked "what happened to you"

Harry told them the story and what Remus said to him. He then asked about Ravenclaw.

Hermione explained about him "Well Harry he's a Pureblood directly descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. He only found out he was a wizard towards the end of last year. He's been using _Quick Study Spells_ so he can catch up on all of the work he missed. He's sixteen and going to be starting school with us in September. He used to live in a muggle orphanage. Dumbledor explained that since about 500 years ago the Ravenclaw's have all been squibs until him.

They then sat and talked until Mrs Weasley told them to go to bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

So how did ya like it? Any Kind of review accepted I need a Beta badly. Tell me if I should have Mark Evans be a wizard or not. Next chapter we may go to Diagon Alley or we might learn about Steffanwolv I'm not sure tho. But I know Remus will be in it. Bye for now. 


End file.
